


Rendezvous

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Heroines of Paris [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Cisswap, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste, Flirting, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, look at these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Marinette gets a visit from her favorite kitty.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine originally posted to fanfiction.net. Enjoy!

Marinette is hard at work, knitting a new scarf, when she hears a knock at the skylight. Smiling, she stands and stretches, before heading over and unlatching the window. There's only one person it could be, after all.

"Thanks for letting me in, Princess," Chat Noire says as she steps through the skylight and moves to slouch in her desk chair. "How are you this lovely evening?" she asks playfully.

"Fine, thank you," Marinette replies, smiling. There's something fun about hanging out with Chat when she's out of costume, without the fate of Paris hanging over them. "What brings you here?" she questions Chat, settling herself on her bed.

"What, I can't check up on you without getting the third degree?" Chat sniffs. She comes by to visit Marinette often, claiming that she just wanted to make sure that her Princess was staying out of trouble. "I was in the area, so I thought I'd stop by on my patrol." Marinette makes a mental note of this—she hadn't realized that Chat was doing solo patrols. "Seeing your smiling face always cheers me up," the blonde girl continues. "Plus, it's cold outside."

"Do you say that to all the damsels that you rescue?" Marinette grins wryly. Their playful back-and-forth is always fun, whether she's Ladybug, or just plain Marinette, like she is now.

Chat puts a hand to her heart, as though she's wounded by that remark. "Of course not! Just you and Ladybug!" she retorts, pretending to be haughty and offended. "You two are special."

Marinette grins widely, hoping that she's not blushing too much. She's definitely in love with Adrienne, but something about Chat's daring and bluster always manages to catch her off guard. "Could you try on this scarf for me?" she asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"Anything for you, Princess," Chat replies eagerly, giving her a little bow.

Marinette fetches the scarf, placing it around Chat's neck. She tries not to blush further at their close proximity. "It's a present for a girl at school," she explains. "A friend. You have a similar height and build to her so I thought I'd test the length on you." The scarf looks perfect; Adrienne is going to love it!

"I'm happy to be of service," Chat assures her. "This is a really nice scarf," she comments. "Really soft. What might a nice kitty have to do to get a lovely Princess to make one for her?"

"I'd be happy to make you one, alley cat," Marinette says impishly, folding her arms. "I could probably use the same measurements from this one," she comments thoughtfully, circling Chat to inspect how the scarf looks.

"I should probably get going," Chat remarks remorsefully, handing the scarf back to Marinette. "Those damsels in distress aren't going to save themselves!" In a few graceful movements, she's stepping back through the skylight and out into the night. Marinette locks the window, then sits down at her desk and starts working on a new design.

The next time Chat visits, Marinette gives her the new scarf. Chat wears it every time she's transformed for the rest of the winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I have some old parts of this fic that I've done episode rewrites for, basically just imagining the small ways things would change by having both superheroes be girls. However, I probably won't be posting them for a while because they desperately need updates and revisions. If anyone has any requests or ideas for episode rewrites that they'd like to see, please let me know! If I like your idea I will happily write it.


End file.
